


Gotta Catch 'em All!

by Starless_Void



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Jason is a nerd, Jaytim - Freeform, M/M, Pokemon, self indulgent fluff, that is like all i write now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 17:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19773091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starless_Void/pseuds/Starless_Void
Summary: Jason finds out about how Tim would look through all his old stuff at the manor, and challenges him to a Pokemon battle, to determine who out of them is the true Pokemon Master.This is literally trash. I wrote it cause I like Pokemon and I like to imagine Jason and Tim like it too. The whole batfam actually. Except Bruce. The kids like showing him different pokemon and making him guess who it is. He always, without fail, says Pikachu. He tried to learn some other ones, but all that did was make it worse because he would get the names wrong. "Thats charman! Cindermander!" The kids still tease him about the charmander incident.This is basically an AU that takes place during Jason's outlaw days with Roy and Kori.





	Gotta Catch 'em All!

Tim Drake was a little shit. Yeah, Jason may not be on the top ten list of saints, but at least he doesn’t snoop through the little stalkers room. Ok, maybe if Tim had died and Jason had replaced him and still looked up to him as an idol- No. No making excuses. This is a personal affront to Jason’s private property.

Mind made, Jason gathers his things in a pack and swings out his window, because fuck doors. Also because he is so used to sneaking out of places that using doors just feels wrong now.

It’s times like these that Jason is glad he wears a jacket and pants as a costume, all he had to grab was his helmet and he blended in to Gotham’s nightlife. If a citizen were to look up at him, all they would see is a guy in a red helmet and a leather jacket hopping from building to building, so nothing too out of the ordinary. 

With a final swing, Jason lands on the targets roof. He knows he just set off around seven different alarms by doing so, but the little bastard will have to let him in. If not, Jason could just break down a wall or something. He is creative like that. 

Sure enough, after a few seconds of silence, a mechanical whirring makes itself heard over the night wind, and the access door to the roof creaks open. It’s no window, he thinks, walking towards it, but it’s far easier than breaking a window. 

Drake owns the whole building and rents the rooms to poor families for almost nothing, which does wonders to soften his anger. But he will not be dissuaded from his original plan. The top three floors are Tim’s personal living quarters, and his intelligence (Dick, who thought Jason needed to drop something off to him) tells him that Tim is in. 

As he makes his way to the third floor from the top, he takes off his helmet and stuffs it into his bag, shrugging off his jacket next, and keeping it over his arm. He may be mad at Tim, but Red Hood has no reason to be here right now and Jason is not that much of an asshole. Today, anyway. 

“Jason?” Tim’s voice was laced with worry, as it should be. Jason did just pick his lock and walk into his living room looking thunderous. “Is everything Ok?” 

He has the gall to sound genuinely worried. Instead of making Jason more angry, it makes his response softer than he intended. Maybe he should analyze that later. 

“You have a shit team, Timbo.” Jason remarks, dropping his bag on one of the ridiculously large couches in the room and flinging his jacket on the floor somewhere. Tim leaps to his feet, immediately defensive. “What are you talking about? Kon, Bart and Cassie are my best friends and any one of them could kick your ass on a bad day-” He cuts himself off at Jason’s look of confusion. 

“I have no doubt in your ability to lead a super team, Tim. This is more personal.” The last time Jason used that tone of voice, he had knocked out the rest of the Teen Titans and beaten Tim half to death, so Tim can be forgiven for reaching for his bo staff. 

Jason drops on top of the couch behind him, next to his bag, showing no outward signs of violence. He ruffles through his bag as Tim stands his ground, confused and more than a little intimidated. He has no clue what Jason is thinking or even why he was here in the first place if he didn’t plan to fight. It’s not like they had plans or even would, with how Jason is so tentatively a part of the Batfamily again. Tim begins to relax, thinking what a strange night this is turing out to be.

Jason looks up and cracks a smile, seeing Tim standing so awkwardly in his own home. “Sit down, Tim. I am not here to fight.” Jason pulls something out of his bag and tosses it to Tim, who catches it without breaking eye contact with Jason. “I’m here to battle.” 

Uh. What?

Tim looks down at what Jason tossed at him. It was a Nintendo DS. A 3DS to be precise. Tim sits down, more confused that he remembers being in his life, and watches Jason pull out a matching DS, turning it on. 

Tim follows suit, not knowing what else to do. The game inserted in the counsel is- Oh. Tim slowly sinks back down onto his couch across from Jason, color leaving his face in horror, then rushing back in a vengence with shame. It was Pokemon: Soul Silver. The game Tim found in Jason’s old DS back at the manor after snooping around in Jason’s old room. The one he used to play to feel closer to the former Robin. 

Jason laughs at the range of emotions going through the kids face, his own anger long gone by now, replaced with a strange warmth. It felt suspiciously like affection but Jason was not going to look too far into that right now. 

“Jason,” Tim starts, all kinds of sorry written all over his features, when Jason interrupts him. “I just wanna battle, Tim. I know I can kick your ass in real life, so wanna find out if my team can kick your teams asses too?” It sounds kinda stupid but Jason sees the spark of competitiveness in his opponents eyes and smiles wickedly. 

“I have spent the last few weeks priming my team for this, you little punk. Had to buy a new game and beat it, plus get copies of all the previous games and the means to beat them so I could have my pick from all available Pokemon.” Jason rambles, furiously pressing buttons while leaning forward towards Tim, all his attention on the game. 

Tim is a bit stunned. First, Jason broke into his place with no intention of physical violence? That is just plain weird. Then he tells Tim that he knows about how he used to sneak into Jason’s old room at the manor to snoop through his stuff. Just thinking about it makes the boy’s ears burn in embarrassment. 

Next, Tim finds out that Jason is still a major nerd, at least when Pokemon is involved. This is incredible. Tim is reeling from this influx of information about his secret hero and nearly forgets Jason is even there. They could totally bond over this. Maybe not become best buddies that tell each other everything and call when they are feeling down, but Tim is willing to take what he can get. 

And he intends to milk this for all it is worth. 

“I need time to assemble my team.” Tim proclaims, pulling himself out of his stupor to lean back on his couch languishly. Like he owns it. Which he does. Damn, he is even struggling in his mind. He needs to get himself together. 

The taller man leans back from his position on the edge of his seat, mirroring Tim’s stance. “That is acceptable. I want to beat you at your best, any other victory would be meaningless.” He states, tone lofty and condescending. He is even tilting his head up so he could look down his nose at the younger man. 

There are only a few moments where Tim has had to struggle to keep his composure in the past. They all seem like nothing compared to right now. Jason just gave the most accurate portrayal of Damian that Tim had ever heard. And Tim has heard some pretty convincing Damian parodies over the years. 

He can’t hold himself in anymore. Tim lets out a small giggle which escalates to full blown laughter and ends with him hunched over, wheezing. Every breath he draws into his lungs is used to laugh and Tim is powerless to stop it. 

Jason was sure the kid was going to keel over at first. Not even Roy thinks his jokes are this funny, and Roy thinks fart jokes are funny. This little bastard was winning him over, goddamn it. Even his laugh was fucking cute. It made his face hurt. Oh, shit. He was smiling. It was an act so rare that it took a moment to register the feeling. When was the last time he felt this light? Jason is so used to the crushing pressure of the world that he had forgotten what it felt like to let go a little. 

“I’m, ha… I am so sorry.” Tim manages to choke out, flopping on his side. His face is beet red from exertion. “That was the most spot on impression of the demon brat that I have ever heard.” Damn this kid for being so fucking likable. Jason never feels this good after breaking into someone else's home. Probably because when he breaks into other peoples homes he is there to hurt or steal from them. This ego boost is just what he needed. 

Feeling generous, Jason adds, “Would a week be acceptable?” albeit without the mockery of the current Robin. Finally, he gathers himself enough to wipe that stupid smile off his face. It was so forgien to him, smiling that much, that he started to become aware of the air on his teeth. After all, the Red Hood is not in the business of smiling. And Jason Todd is legally dead so there is not a whole lotta reason for him to smile. 

Tim heaves himself off the couch and walks past the other man towards the kitchen area, not giving a response. “Would you like some water?” He asks, because Jason may have broken into his home, but Tim was raised by his socialite parents and Alfred to always be courteous host. 

“I would love some water, Timbo.” Jason says over the loud Pokemon theme music. The sound of Pokemon cries echo’s through the apartment, as Tim pours two glasses of water, bringing them out and setting them on their respective coasters. Jason does not look up from his game.

It wasn’t like Tim had any super important things to do tonight, he was just going to go through the GCPD’s cold case files and solve some before passing out over his computer. This, whatever this is, happens to be a very welcome turn of events. Jason doesn’t seem too mad about Tim snooping through his stuff, and, to be fair, Tim did think he was dead. 

Jason has such a light expression on his face and Tim can’t tear his eyes away. Usually the man is all hard lines and serious talk, so to see him so carefree, so content, is a blessing. One Tim was not going to second guess. 

It could have been minutes or hours, before Jason looked up and caught Tim staring at him. He felt his face heat up a little at the fond expression he found on his replacement’s face. “Just so you know, I did have every intention of coming here to beat you up in real life and in the game.” He has to save some face, and he did leave his place with that exact plan. 

“Mmmhm.” Tim confirms, obviously spacing out. “Still might.” Jason adds, wondering if Tim is even listening to him. He has seen the kid space out during a fight so that could be what is happening. 

Tim’s lips twitch into a small smile. “You could TRY, you mean.” He gestures to their surroundings, “This is my turf though, so you have a major disadvantage.” Jason almost drops his game in shock. 

“To answer your question though, yes.” Tim afferms. “I will see you in a week for the battle of your life.” Jason hasn’t looked forward to anything as much as he is looking forward to this. 

“You are ON, Timbers.” It feels like they are long lost friends, finally meeting up and reconnecting. Tim has felt more emotions in the past twenty minutes than he has felt in the last year. Jason comes across as rough and mean, but it is just as Tim always suspected, beneath all that bravado and anger is a soft and squishy center. One that Tim fully intends to uncover and hug. 

After talking some more hollow smack about teams and movesets, Jason picked up his things and left, leaving behind a DS, a game, and a new friend.


End file.
